08 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-08 ; Comments *Incomplete show. Although the available recording appears to be from one show, starting from the handover from Andy Kershaw, there are edits, so the tracklisting below is in the correct order but may not be all of those played. *Mentions that he heard Half Man Half Biscuit on a Radio 5 show and during it Peel (if he was listening) was requested to give the band another session. Says he is always happy to do that. *Refers to seeing Shonen Knife live that week (see Gigography 1990s) and complains of a Melody Maker article on the band that didn't mention he'd been playing them since 1984. Sessions *Frank & Walters #1 First broadcast, recorded 1991-11-03 *Telescopes #2 Repeat, first broadcast 15 September 1991, recorded 1991-08-06 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (a) *Cop Shoot Cop: Feel Good (LP - White Noise) Big Cat *Half Man Half Biscuit: All I Want For Christmas Is a Dukla Prague Away Kit (LP - Back In The D.H.S.S. / The Trumpton Riots E.P.) Probe Plus *Telescopes: Splashdown (session) *Extreme Noise Terror: Lame Brain (EP - Phonophobia) Vinyl Japan *Frank & Walters: Fashion Crisis In New York (session) *Booker T & The MGs: Jelly Bread (9xCD - The Complete Stax/Volt Singles 1959-68) Atlantic *Unsane: My Right (7") P.C.P Productions *Underground Lovers: My American Accent (LP - Get To Notice) Shock *Shonen Knife: Making Plans For Bison (LP - Pretty Little Baka Guy) Subversive *Field Mice: Think Of These Things (LP - For Keeps) Sarah *Telescopes: To The Shore (session) *Precious Sons: Chirari (?) Zimbabwe *Frank & Walters: Happy Busman (session) (b) *Alvy Singers: Footsteps (2x7" - Thought Dreams & Primal Screams) Time Bubble - back-announced but not on recording *Firehose: O'er, The Town Of Pedro (LP - Flyin' The Flannel) Columbia *Telescopes: Presence Of Your Grace (session) *Extreme Noise Terrior: What Do You Care? (EP - Phonophobia) Vinyl Japan *Rufus Thomas: 44 Long (LP - Can't Get Away From This Dog) Stax *Small Factory: Suggestions (single) Collision Time *Duane Eddy: Just Because *Transmisia: Noise (LP - Mincing Machine) Wide *Joy Division: Transmission (LP - Palatine: The Factory Story - Tears In Their Eyes 1979-82) Factory *Buju Banton, Ernest Wilson & Major Christie: Do Dem Supm (7") Techniques *Frank & Walters: The World Carries On (session) *Itch: The Club (single) Scratch *Sonic Youth: Pipeline And Kill Time (LP - Sister) *Lucky Sperms: Walking The Cow (7" - The Man) Ecstatic Peace © *Cobra: Gold Mine (album - Mercyless Bad Boy) Sinbad Production *Telescopes: Please Tell Mother (session) (last) *''edit'' *A House: You're Too Young (album - I Am The Greatest) Setanta SET LP 3 *Apollo 440: Blackout (Arc-Weld) Stealth Sonic Recordings / Reverb RVB T 009 *Neil Young: Love And Only Love (album - Arc-Weld ) Reprise 7599-26746-2 *end of show Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Shared Category:Unknown File ;Name *a) L001a *b) L001b *c) 1991-12-08 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L025~.mp3 ;Length *a) 44.49 *b) 45.24 *c) 27:09 ;Other *Files a, b created from L001 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger. *File c created from L025 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *http://tiny.cc/7aw9x *http://tiny.cc/1aq8d *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/RobF/John%20Peel%201991%20Tapes/ Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Shared Category:Unknown